


A Hylian Halloween

by stealthswan



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Halloween, side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthswan/pseuds/stealthswan
Summary: Manny and Prima have a talk about The Great Calamity while they watch the children of Hateno Village go trick-or-treating.Set a couple of years before Link wakes up.





	A Hylian Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“Trick or Treat!”  
It was Halloween, one of the busiest days of the year in Hateno Village. The children of the village would run around with their half full buckets of candy whilst the adults looked on fondly. Prima, the girl who worked at the village inn, especially enjoyed the holiday. She spoke with Manny about it every year, or rather, she force-fed Manny her opinions of the holiday while he stuttered and blushed.  
“It’s sweet, isn’t it?” She commented.  
“Uh, w-what?” He replied, clearly nervous.  
“The children, of course! The way they run around with the candy without a care in the world, and those costumes too! That’s why this is one of my favourite days of the year!”  
“I-I find them annoying p-personally. I’m sorry if-if I offended you.”  
“Not at all! It’s your opinion. But… it does make you wonder, doesn’t it? If their parents will ever tell them about it…”  
“About what?”  
“Do you think the castle can hold it for much longer?”  
Silence fell. Everybody over 13 in the village knew about The Great Calamity. Prima had hoped that the children would be able to grow up in a world without it, but it had been here for so long it felt like a pointless dream.  
“Have you heard about the princess who conquered the Calamity?” Prima broke the silence abruptly.  
“Well, I know her name – Zelda, right? – b-but I don’t know what happened to her.”  
“Well, apparently, almost 100 years ago now, there was a princess called Zelda – you were right – and she was struggling to attain her power that every princess was meant to have. She had a loyal knight by her side and during the weeks before the Calamity they worked together to prepare. But in the end… in the end they couldn’t do it. It was said she and her knight were cornered at Fort Hateno and he protected her even with his final breath. Dying and terribly wounded, a stray Guardian stepped forward to deliver the final blow. But as it was about to fire, the princess stepped in front of him and harnessed her power. She couldn’t handle seeing anyone else that she loved die.”  
Prima took a breath. That was the most she’d ever said to Manny.  
“That’s an… inspirational story.” Manny replied.  
“They say that her knight did fall after it all, but the princess asked that he be put into a sacred slumber. She stormed the castle afterwards and made the Calamity cower down as she waited for him. We still don’t know whether the story is true, or if the knight truly will awaken or not. I dearly hope that he will, though, as I would hate to watch these children suffer.”  
They watched the kids for a few moments. A boy and a girl, both dressed as bokoblins, ran over and asked for candy. Prima smiled and offered them her basket. They ran off with thanks. Manny watched her delight at the children. He wished he could be the same.  
“Well, it has been almost a century. If he doesn’t, and this kingdom falls… then I hope that the children will have had a good childhood. I hope that the princess can join him in death. And I hope that this kingdom will be reincarnated, someday.” Prima ended the conversation with a sigh. “I’d like to have children someday.” Before she retired to the inn, she took one last look at the children and one last look at Manny. When she went to bed that night, she dreamed of a world without the constant fear of death. In the morning, she made sure to listen to the children properly rather than not pay attention to their babbling. And in the end, she learned to treat life with care.


End file.
